For Old Times' Sake
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Spock is reunited with Droxine but it ends badly, prompting him to seek Christine out and get on with his life as best he can.


FOR OLD TIMES SAKE  
JM Lane  
TOS/AU  
Spock, Kirk (briefly); Droxine, Christine (near end)  
Rating: PG-13 overall

Disclaimer: All belongs to Paramount; am just playing with the toys for a while.

James Kirk looked at his Vulcan First Officer in astonishment as the former stepped onto the transporter platform. "But it just doesn't sound like you, Spock. Foregoing ship's business for a woman."

Spock raised an indignant eyebrow. "Captain, I merely wish to inquire as to how the treaty between Plasus and the Troglytes is faring."

"If you say so, Spock--though I'd much rather have you with me."

"As I recall, sir, you did very well obtaining the zienite on your own. I doubt if I could be of further assistance."

Kirk sighed. "As always, your logic is inescapable, Spock. All right, go ahead... and let me know what you find out."

"Of course."

Moments later Spock found himself at the front door of the luxurious Stratos home where Droxine, beautiful blonde daughter of Plasus, Ardana's High Advisor, lived with her father. Her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure upon recognizing him.

"Mr. Spock! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you back to Ardana?"

"Ship's business, Madam. We need more zienite."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"My presence there is unnecessary since the Captain did quite well on his own last time. I wished to inquire as to your health and that of your father--as well as the status of the treaty between him and the Troglytes."

She ushered him inside, heart pounding at the mere thought of his nearness but forcing herself to sound normal. "Father will be pleased that you cared enough to ask about us and the status of the treaty. However, he is away at present and will not return for two weeks."

"In that case, you may tell me the latest developments."

"If that's what you want. Let me make some drinks for us first."

Droxine excused herself, telling Spock to wait in the living room. He seemed reluctant but did as she asked, for which she was grateful. Once out of his sight, she leaned against the closed kitchen door, breathing deeply as she fought to slow down her pounding heart.

It was all she could do to keep her hands off him. If anything, he had become even more devastating than when she had first met him. Perhaps this time matters would progress to this most desirable conclusion: If she could only seduce that gorgeous Vulcan, know what it was like to be held in his arms, feel his lips on hers and his body possessing hers, as well as his strong, slender-fingered hands intimately caressing her...

In the meantime, Spock was having similar thoughts of his own. If possible, Droxine had even grown in beauty, her skin "like peaches and cream," as Jim would say. Her hair was like white gold, her ruby-red lips and feminine body with curves in all the right places so inviting that it prompted an almost irresistible urge to "study" it in intimate detail. His eyes widened in shock at the thought. How could he feel like this when it was three and a half years before he was due to experience the mating fever again? It wasn't logical. However, he recalled that he had told her "Extreme feminine beauty is always disturbing," and hers was most disturbing…

"Mr. Spock?"

Her low, musical voice brought him back to reality. He looked up to see her carrying a tray with two glasses of chilled Vulcan _tulac_. She set the tray down  
on the nearby coffee table, then handed him one glass while seating herself uncomfortably close to him with her own. But all she did was relate what had transpired since the _Enterprise_'s last visit.

He nodded several times in approval, not trusting his voice since his throat was dry in spite of repeated swallows of tulac, heart pounding so hard he was sure she could hear it. In spite of himself, he ached to hold her close, feel her lips parting beneath his, her lovely body beneath his hands—and to run his fingers through her long flaxen hair. How would it look falling over her bare shoulders and bosom? His fingers fairly itched to touch her… He shook his head violently to banish such unVulcan thoughts. _No! I must stop thinking like this!_ he ordered himself, flushing emerald green in embarrassment.

Her soft hand touched his cheek. "Mr. Spock, are you all right? You're not ill, are you?"

Her perfume was going to his head; he could scarcely think straight. Such an intoxicating fragrance … He just had to have her! After all, even he was only flesh and blood. If his father saw no disgrace in taking a Human female for a mate, it was illogical for him not to at least consider it.

She warmly stroked the back of his neck and kissed his left ear, softly blowing into it to make him shiver.

"Droxine--"

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever been seduced by a woman?"

His brows shot up in incredulous horror.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. Forgive me."

"That is unnecessary, Droxine." Spock set his empty glass beside her half-empty one on the coffee table. "I have had many women attempt to 'seduce' me, as you put it. However, only one ever succeeded, and that was many years ago, so it has no bearing on what is transpiring now."

Droxine knew she was risking rejection, but had to say it. "Mr. Spock, I want you. I have from the first moment I saw you."

A raised eyebrow was his only reaction. He didn't speak for a long time; she was sure she had blown her chances with him for all time. Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? He stopped her apology with a lifted hand.

"Never apologize for telling the truth, Droxine--and allow me to confess that I, too, was attracted to you from the moment we first met. Unfortunately there was no opportunity for us to become properly acquainted at the time – but now…"

She lifted her head to look deeply into his eyes.

Spock wanted badly to express the feelings of love and desire threatening to overwhelm him -- the same love and desire he saw mirrored in Droxine's blue velvet eyes. He reached up to stroke her lips with a finger.

"Droxine, may I kiss you?"

"You really need to ask?" She locked her arms around his neck as he gently pressed her against the back of the couch, kissing her until both were breathless.

"I must have you, Droxine. Will you allow me to make love to you?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Spock…Yes!"

"You are quite sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." Her inquisitive hand traced a path down to his groin; she smiled and licked her lips when she felt the magnitude of his arousal. He groaned when she lightly squeezed it. "Mr. Spock, I had no idea Vulcan males were so well-endowed."

His face burned upon realizing that he had allowed himself to become so intensely aroused – but somehow it had never been so right as now. Even as memorable  
as the time on Omicron Three had been, Droxine made even Leila pale by comparison. Most importantly, he had not needed any spores to be attracted to Droxine. The next thing he remembered doing was picking her up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom...

Spock awakened the following morning with Droxine's head cradled on his bare chest, her body warm and sweet close to his own as he buried his face in her fragrant hair. She was sound asleep, eyes closed to reveal long, silky dark lashes; her hands rested on the small of his back. He allowed himself a smile as he cuddled her closer. Never had he expected to find such an extraordinary woman--and he could have all of her whenever he wished if he bonded with her. But he still had to ask her whether or not she would be willing. Even at a time like this, one had to be practical, if not logical.

She began to stir in his arms, blue eyes fluttering open. "Good morning, Spock."

"Droxine." He couldn't help smiling as he said it. "Droxine, I wish to ask..."

She looked up at him and stroked his lips. "You wish to ask what?"

"Would you--_could_ you--bond with me?"

She put a hand on his cheek, eyes becoming deep pools of sadness and regret. "Oh, Spock! If only I could!"

"Why can't you? Is it because your father would not approve of your marrying an alien?"

"Oh no, of course not. It's because--oh, how can I say this?--it's because I am...already betrothed." The last two words were barely audible even to his sensitive ears.

Spock's brows shot up. "Why did you not tell me earlier? If I had known that, I would never have allowed this to happen."

"Oh Spock, I'm so sorry. I never meant to deceive you, not for a moment. You must believe that. I've wanted you so much for so long. I just had to have you, no matter what."

"Is that all you were after?" His reply was cold.

"Oh, no--never!" Droxine tearfully denied. "You must let me explain. After you left, I turned down every man who offered marriage to me and prayed every day for your return. You see, no man has ever treated me with such honor and respect until you.

"Father grew tired of waiting and decreed that I would marry within three months or he would disown me as his daughter. I didn't _want_ to give in, believe me. I even told him how I felt about you...but he only laughed and said to stop being a fool, that you would never come back--and besides, you were a Vulcan, so you couldn't possibly feel anything for me. I knew better, but there was no way to convince him, so I finally gave in. Please try to understand my position, Spock. He's the only family I have. I _couldn't_ lose his love!"

Spock nodded understandingly, recalling the long, difficult and painful estrangement from his own father. "In that case, I wish you happiness in your upcoming marriage. I must return to the ship now." His voice came out harsher than he had intended as he sat up and began to dress, putting his back to her.

"Spock, don't shut me out, please! I couldn't bear it--not now." There were tears on her cheeks as well as in her voice.

"What would you have me say? That I wish you happiness and understand your reasons for entering into this marriage? I do; I have already indicated that. What more do you want?"

"For you not to hate me."

"Droxine, I could never hate you."

"That's not the impression I get," she threw back.

"I am sorry if I have caused you pain, but you must try to understand _my _position. You are one of the few women for whom I have been able to care deeply...and then to learn that you are already betrothed--" His voice almost broke despite his efforts to control it.

"Spock, is there anyone aboard the _Enterprise_ who feels as I do for you?" He told her about Christine Chapel. "Why haven't you bonded with her? She sounds ideal."

He raised a surprised eyebrow. "I have never allowed myself to think of her that way."

"Then it's time you did. I'm sure she could make you happy if you gave her half  
a chance." He finished dressing and left the room, heading for the front door. Droxine grabbed her robe and shrugged it on, hastily tying the sash around her slender waist as she ran after him. "Spock--" He turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he replied sadly. Then before either could say another word, she was in his arms again and they were kissing passionately. After a minute she reluctantly released him, looking up at him with tears running down her face. "Please do not cry, Droxine. I would much rather remember your smile than your tears."

She managed a watery smile. "Please say that you will consider what I said."

"If it will please you, I will consider it."

"And _will_ you?" she persisted.

"Vulcans do not lie, Droxine." He touched her cheek one last time, then stepped out before she could stop him. She bit her lip and brushed her tears away as she turned around, heading back to her bedroom to dress.

Spock hoped he wouldn't run into Kirk upon his return to the ship because he was not up to questions from anyone at the moment--not even his best friend. It wasn't until the next afternoon that Kirk managed to corner his Vulcan friend for a private talk in a deserted briefing room.

"Spock, you've been avoiding me for the past 24 hours. That isn't like you. If something's bothering you, I'm willing to listen--and even help if I can. _Let me help_."

The Vulcan's dark eyes reflected his appreciation for the genuine concern in his Human friend's hazel eyes. "I regret any distress I have caused you, my friend, but I needed time alone to sort out my thoughts."

"You _did_ see Droxine, didn't you?" The look on Spock's face spoke for him. "And it ended badly."

The Vulcan nodded sadly, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "Suffice it to say that it was a...deep disappointment."

"You really cared for her, didn't you? What happened?"

"She is to marry shortly." The First Officer's voice was dull and lifeless.

"Spock, are you saying that you--?"

The Vulcan gave his friend a strange look but nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment with Miss Chapel."

Kirk's own brows lifted but he didn't question his taciturn First Officer further.  
"I'll let you go, then. See you later."

Spock rang Christine Chapel's buzzer five minutes later.

"Come."

He entered to find her at her mirror over her dresser.

"Please sit down. I'll be with you as soon as I finish putting up my hair." The nurse fought to keep her voice calm, having been surprised and curious when Spock had called and asked to see her at 2130 that evening. What could he possibly want? "Okay, what did you want to see me about?" she asked as she joined him a moment later.

"Christine, do you still wish to marry me?"

Her eyes widened like saucers.

"Christine, did you hear me?"

She could only nod.

"What is your answer?"

She managed a tremulous smile. "You really need to ask?"

"Christine, do not answer my question with a question. I have to know." His voice was a mixture of annoyance and pain.

"Oh yes, Spock. _Yes_."

He raised an approving eyebrow. "In that case, we must make plans for our eventual marriage."

Not long afterward, she asked what had prompted his abrupt change of heart after so many years of seeming indifference. "Suffice it to say that I have learned to appreciate you," he evaded--but Christine wasn't fooled.

"Spock, someone has hurt you." He raised an indignant eyebrow. "Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. Is that why you proposed to me?" His silence was answer enough; she was both happy and sad at the knowledge. "I'm sorry you were so hurt, beloved." She put a hand to his cheek, which he held there with his own. "And I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Thank you." He brought her hand to his lips. "Now, if you will allow me..." His grip tightened on her hand; Christine found herself being pulled into his arms and kissed--something she had dreamed of a thousand times, but never expected to really experience. If he could be like this now, how wonderful it would be if she could eventually win his love for herself.

"Now we had better inform the Captain of our plans," he said upon releasing her. After making sure she was steady on her feet, he raised two fingers to cross with hers and the couple then departed for Kirk's office... and their new life.

FIN


End file.
